


Don't Move

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix is injured in battle.





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "don't move"

Bellatrix slams into the ground, her whole body on fire. “Fuck!” she screams. She struggles to keep conscious. Her vision swims and dims at the edges.

Lucius crashes to his knees beside her. “Don’t move,” he orders.

“Fuck you,” she spits on instinct. “Don’t give me orders.”

Lucius glares at her and presses a hand against the gaping wound in her side, blood spilling between his fingers. Pain blinds her, and she howls. She thinks she blacks out, because the next thing she knows, Lucius is slapping the side of her face, growling, “Wake up! I’ll damn well give you orders if you want to live. Carrow!”

Alecto is at her side in an instant, taking her hand and holding it tight, grounding Bellatrix. “What yeh need me to do?”

“Get her out of here,” he says. “Back to the Manor. Then rejoin us. We still have a mission to finish.” 

A spell shoots overhead, crackling, and hits a wall, showering chunks of brick onto the street.

“Shit.  _ Go! _ ”

Alecto gathers Bellatrix into her arms, ignoring the pained cry that wrenches itself from Bellatrix’s throat. The squeezing sensation of apparition makes the pain worse. They land with a jolt on the floor of the manor’s drawing room. 

Narcissa jumps to her feet.

“Bellatrix!”

Bellatrix struggles to breathe deeply through the agony as Alecto lays her down on the floor. She barely hears what Alecto says to Narcissa.

Alecto stands up. “I need to get back. We still got work to do.”

“Wait,” Bellatrix says, hand snapping up to reach for Alecto, “stay - ”

Narcissa pins Bellatrix to the floor. “Don’t move!”

Bellatrix blinks, and Alecto is gone.


End file.
